


[Podfic] Steadiness under Fire

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Flight of the Heron - D. K. Broster
Genre: Enemies to Friends, M/M, Non-Graphic Descriptions of Battlefield Violence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Captain Windham tells the story of how he came by the wound which plagued him so much in the first part of The Flight of the Heron.
Relationships: Ewen Cameron/Keith Windham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Steadiness under Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steadiness under Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497265) by [Hyarrowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyarrowen/pseuds/Hyarrowen). 



I was re-reading this anyway, and was in a podficcing mood...

The rating is for the battlefield description, by the way, not for the pairing--this is borderline gen.

Length: 15 min 57 s  
Stream or download [here](https://app.box.com/s/yvcqkgtv3zy3dqh47vqy4v80qg8hiff0).


End file.
